


Baby It's Cold Inside

by blueninjasharpshooter



Series: 'tis the season [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Power Outage, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: An ice storm has left the boys cold and without power. What better way to get warm than with cuddles, right?





	Baby It's Cold Inside

There had been a huge ice storm the night before. The power had gone out and the doors were frozen shut, so they had no choice but to stay in their freezing cold house.

Keith sighed in relief when the wood finally caught fire. They were lucky that they lived in one of the older houses in the small neighbourhood because they had an actual fireplace and not one of those fake electrical ones.

He’d been trying to light the stupid thing up for over half an hour. He’d even brought out one of their old camping fire starters, from all those years ago when they still enjoyed the outdoors. It, of course, refused to work so he had to stick to lighting up wood chips.

He sat back against the couch, clad in flannel PJs and wrapped up in the fuzziest, warmest blanket they owned.

“I found some more candles and blankets,” Lance announced as he walked into the room. True to his word, colourful blankets and candles were stacked up neatly in his arms. “Oh, you got the fire started!” Lance smiled brightly and Keith melted.

In the dim light of the room, Lance looked breathtaking. The sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks were illuminated and his blue eyes sparkled and- Keith had no right to think of him that way. Lance was his best friend, his roommate. Housemate? It didn't matter, their friendship was worth way more than Keith’s silly feeling.

Lance placed the blankets down on the couch behind Keith’s head, then began placing and lighting candles around the room.

Thank god for Lance’s obsession with candles or they'd be stuck in the dark. Not all of the rooms in their house had a fireplace, after all. 

The only problem with the whole candle thing was was that they were all different scents. Every. Single. One. Ten different strong scents mingling around in one small room was a setup for disaster. Keith would definitely have a headache by the time this was over.

Once they were all lit, Lance quickly scurried out of the living room, and towards the kitchen. Keith watched him go with furrowed brows, what the hell was he doing? Keith heard some sounds of rustling around and a pot falling from the other room. If this was a movie you’d probably hear some cat screeching as well.

Just as he was about to get up and go ask Lance what the fuck he was doing, the man in question walked back into the living room. A sauce pot, can opener, and what Keith assumed was a can of his favourite chicken noodle soup were piled up oddly in his arms.

“I’m not sure about you mullet, but I’m starving,” Lance complained. “I figured we could heat up some soup over the fire for dinner.” Keith’s stomach growled at the mention of food. Lance was so clever, Keith would have never thought to heat up the soup. Popcorn maybe, but soup? Not a chance.

They had been munching on crackers and granola bars all day which was fine, but you get fed up with eating the same thing after a while. “Sounds amazing.” Keith breathed out.

Soon enough, Lance was holding a pot of soup being over the crackling fire, and Keith had run into the kitchen to get bowls and spoons because apparently, Lance had forgotten about that part.

When Keith returned and the soup had boiled, Lance divided it between the two bowls and handed the one with a little bit more to Keith.

Keith thanked him quietly, then scarfed the soup down as fast as he possibly could. No, really. One second it’s there, then next the bowl has been licked clean.

Lance attempted to do the same but ended up spilling his bowl all over himself and the floor. “Schnitzel!” He yelped. When he said he wanted to warm up, this was not what he had in mind.

Keith chuckled lightly at Lance’s choice of words. “I’ll clean it up,” Keith offered when he noticed Lance trying to subtly soak up the soup on the floor with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s my mess, I’ll take care of it.” Lance responded quickly. His determination was cute, but the soupy sweater was not.

“Lance, stop.” Keith placed his hand over Lance’s own, halting his attempts cleaning the mess with his clothes before it could go any further. “Go put on a fresh pair of clothes, I’ve got it.” He insisted with a soft voice.

Lance sighed and mumbled quick words of reluctant agreement, before going upstairs to swap clothes, bring a pumpkin spice candle with him to use for light. Keith could have sworn he saw him blush, but he’d blame it on wishful thinking for now.

Lance came back a few minutes later, Keith jumped a little when he felt Lance sit next to him. His soul left his body when the Cuban cuddled up to his side.

Keith felt his whole face turn red. Jesus, this boy was gonna kill him one day. He looked down at Lance, who was smiling smugly. It took Keith a moment to notice Lance was wearing one of his hoodies. His favourite hoodie, actually. The one he wore at least twice a week, the one Lance knew for sure was his. Keith had to believe that it was all some mistake. Probably a laundry mix-up and the dark. There was no chance that Lance had purposely worn it.

They watched the flames flutter and flicker in silence for a while before Lance finally thought of some random things to talk about.

It started out with simple small talk before it flowed into sharing secrets and then finally to the type of conversations they saved for bad nights where they both got totally wasted and discussed the most random shit.

“Mothman is real, Lance.” Keith insisted for the third time.

“Okay, red.” Lance agreed, raising his hands in defence. 

The nickname was an old one Lance had been using since the beginning of their friendship. Way back when they both used to be obsessed with the same tv show, Legendary Defenders. Keith's favourite character was the Red Paladin and Lance’s was the Blue Paladin. 

They’d even gone to Comic-Con one year, dressing up as their character. Their two characters were heavily shipped in the fandom, so they ended up doing a dating skit and took some photos involving some lip-to-lip contact. That was a long time ago though, way before Keith had realized his feelings, he probably wouldn't have done it if he had.

“He is!” Keith elbowed Lance in the ribs, making the other laugh. Keith could feel the vibrations of his giggles against his body, reminding him of the fact that they were sharing a blanket and body heat.

“I never said he wasn’t!” Lance reassured him.

They talked and talked into the night, their fire getting dimmer by the minute.

They didn’t kiss, there was no mutual sharing of feelings or date proposals, but they did fall asleep wrapped up tightly in each other's arms, Lance’s head pillowed on Keith’s chest and Keith’s head on top of Lance’s. And for the time being, that was enough for Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked the story :))


End file.
